


Merry Christmas, Darlin'

by MaybeItWasMemphis



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Song Lyrics, Song fic, i like wendy okay?, make up fic, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItWasMemphis/pseuds/MaybeItWasMemphis
Summary: Wendy and Tara were two very different women. Tara ran at the first sign of trouble. Jax couldn't get rid of Wendy if he tried... and he HAD tried. Tara wore his crow on her lower back, always hidden from view by clothing. Wendy proudly wore it on her wrist for all the world to see.It's Christmas 2008 and Jax makes the right choice.REPOST FROM MY OLD ACCOUNT
Relationships: Wendy Case/Jax Teller
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Merry Christmas, Darlin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nickthediva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickthediva/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own 'Sons of Anarchy'. I tried to buy it but Kurt Sutter still has that restraining order in effect. Likewise, Charlie Hunnam, Theo Rossi, Kim Coates, Tommy Flanagan, and David Labrava.
> 
> Disclaimer II: I don't own the song 'It's Christmas'. I can't buy the rights because *NSYNC served me with my very first restraining order back in 1999.

**CHRISTMAS EVE 2008**

As Wendy laid Abel down in his crib to sleep, she gazed at her sleeping son and sent a prayer of thanks up to God. Despite her mistakes and genetics working against him, her baby boy was healthy.

She leaned down and laid a kiss on his blond head before moving to leave the room. When she turned, she jumped in surprise when she saw Jax casually leaning against the doorframe.

“Didn't mean to scare you, darlin',” he chuckled.

Wendy made her way out to the living room and he followed her. She took a seat on the black leather couch before she asked, “what are you doing here?”

While they were still legally married and Jax's name was on the deed to the house, he hadn't been staying there at night. He made sure that he saw Abel almost every day but since she had come home from rehab, he had been living in the clubhouse dorms.

“You really think that I was going to miss my kid's first Christmas?” Jax took a seat on the other end of the couch.

“Jax, he's six months old,” Wendy chuckled. “He won't remember if you were here or not.” The silence between conversations was making her nervous. She picked up the stereo remote and turned on the radio. The local alternative rock station had turned into a Christmas station for the holidays.

“I'll remember.” Jax shrugged before looking at her seriously. “Plus, I wanted to talk to you about us.”

“What about us?” She nervously began picking at her fingernails.

“Tara came by the clubhouse tonight...”

“Jax,” she interrupted him. She had known that this conversation was coming from the moment that she had met Tara Knowles in the NICU. “I'll sign the divorce papers. I don't need to hear this.” She really didn't. It was bad enough that she was losing her husband to his high school sweetheart, she didn't need to know the details.

Jax shook his head. “I don't want you to sign the damn papers... I want you to burn them.”

“What?” Wendy looked at him with a mixture of hope and confusion on her face.

“I wanna come home, babe.” He was looking into her eyes as he spoke. “Tara kissed me tonight, told me that she wanted to try again. She even showed me that she still has my crow.”

Where was he going with this?

Jax laughed. “She was literally handing me everything that I used to want.”

“Used to?” Wendy asked hopefully.

“Used to,” he nodded, motioning for her to come closer. Once she was within his reach, he grabbed her right hand and brought her wrist up to his lips. He laid a soft kiss on the skin inked with his crow. “While she was talking all I could fucking think about was you. You don't hide my crow. You've never tried to change me and you're proud to be my old lady. No matter how badly we fuck things up... you're always here, willing to give us one more shot. You're loyal and you love me in a way that Tara is too selfish and scared to understand.”

Wendy had silent tears streaming down her cheeks and Jax reached up to wipe them away as a slow Christmas song from Wendy's teenage years started drifting in the air around them.

“ _Oh, it's Christmas,_

_And you know, I'm gonna be right here._

_And still, my heart belongs to you and only you._

_Merry Christmas, darlin'._

_Let us share the joy of love tonight,_

_Cold winter nights may come and go,_

_And we're still dancing slow...”_

“I love you, Wendy.” He stroked her cheek with his thumb. “I wanna leave the bullshit in the past and start over. I want to come home to my wife and son.”

“Really?” She gave him a watery smile.

“Really, babe,” he smiled at her. “What do you say, can I come home?”

She nodded. “You can always come home. Me and Abel aren't going anywhere... ever. I love you too, Jax. I always have.”

Jax gently tangled his hand in her hair and pulled her mouth down to his. “Merry Christmas, darlin',” he said against her lips before kissing her soundly.

  
  


**FINIS**


End file.
